Jim's Family
by TPOC
Summary: It's not really the next chapter, it's just........WELL, READ AND FIND OUT!
1. BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jim's Family!

…..Fine….I don't own Outlaw Star, happy?!

Okay, it all started like this…..

In the Starwind and Hawkwing….place,(I FORGOT!!!!) Jim was working on some do-hickey that we mysteriously don't know about, Aisha was just seeing what Jim was doing since she was bored, Suzuka, as it might seem, was drinking her tea, Melphina, as usual, was cooking some recipe, and Gene was reading a magazine about "GUNS". But enough about this, let's hear in, shall we?

Jim: (aggravated) Aisha, please!!

Aisha: But I don't know what do today. It's so BORING!!!

Jim: Then why don't you go play that game you always trying to beat?!

Aisha: I already had.

This, including Melphina, were shocked apon hearing this, which making Gene faint. 

Aisha: …….Ok, that was so completely mean.

Jim: Aisha, have you ever remember the time you first got Super Mario 64?

Aisha: (Thinks in wonder.) Meeroow…..

(Flashback) 

Aisha: (looking happy) Hey guys!! Guess what?!?!?

Gene: You decided to shut up?

Aisha: You know, I would beat you up right now, BUT I'M SOOOOO HAPPY!!!!

Jim: Well, you can make us all happy by not destroying half of our ears!!

Aisha: Hmph!! Anyway, I got this from the mail!!! (Shows them the game.)

Gene: ……Who the heck is that guy? He look's like some gay dude that doesn't have a life at all.

Aisha:……Anyway, it's called Super Mario 64!!!

Jim: Aisha, we can read the box.

Gene: How you got that, anyhow? 

Aisha: I don't know!!!! I just got it from the mail!!!! ^_^

Jim: Well I don't want to disappoint you or anything but you need a N64 to play it.

Aisha: (She was still smiling when she open the closet door pulled out a N64!)

Gene: …….No wonder I kept hitting something hard when I get my jacket.

Jim: Hey wait a minute! How you got that?

Aisha: Well I-

Jim(O.V.): Look, were not going to get in to that right now….

(End of flashback)

Jim: But that's what happen. 

Aisha:……Jim, I was talking about that other game.

Jim: …….Oh well…..forget I said any thing. (Turn's at you, the audience.) That goes for you all too…enjoy the show! (Smile's and so does the rest of the gang.)

Aisha: Oh, and I almost forgot, Jimmy, you have mail!

Jim: I do?

Aisha: Yea! Here ya go!!

Jim: Lets see, it's from…..

BUM-BUM-BUM!!!!!

Jim: (horror)……..Snooky-Wooky-Cheeks?

It couldn't be…could it?

Gene: Snooky…Wooky….Cheeks? WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!?!?!?!?

Jim: No…..its not a love letter….its something worse…...I know who would've wrote this………my…..my….MY FAMILY IS COMING TO TOWN!!!!!!

BUM-BUM-

BUM!!!!!

AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Melphina: A COCKROACH!!!!! (Stomps on it.)

The Cockroach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEDAY WE WILL GET REVENGE!!!!!!!!! YOU FILTHY HUMAN AND CTRAL-CTRAL AND ANDRIOD SCUM!!!!!! ONCE I DIE, MY BROTHERS WILL TAKE OVER MANKIND AND WE'LL SEE WHO LAUGHING NOW, BABY!!!!!!! ………..OKAY I MADE THAT STUFF UP BUT WE WILL HAVE REVENGE!!!!!!! REVENGE!!!!!!! REVENGE!!!!!!! REVENGE!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (Deep breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Deeeeeeeeep breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(cough, hack, cough) ….You know what? …..I-I'm just gonna die. (Dies) 

Melphina: …….Oh my……..

Gene: …….O…….k……

Jim: ……….That was……weird.

Sazuka: ………….I'm leaving off tea for a while……

Aisha: ………What happen now?

Gene: ……..Uh…….ANYWAY…….

Jim: ………...Ok, for real, why do have to remind me?

Gene: Well, I have to for your own sake…

Jim: ………Oh yeah…….

Gene: So, when is your family comig? 

Jim: (In horror) ANY…..10…..SECONDS….NOW…..

10 seconds later….

DING-DONG!!!

Suzuka: Wow, they sure do know how to make an entrance. 

Jim: You guy's just don't get it don't you?!

Gene: Jim, what can be so bad about your family? 

Jim: ……..You don't want to know.

DING-DONG!!!!

Jim: ………….Dang.

Melphina: I'm gonna open the door. I mean, really, all families are different. (Opens the door)

Jim: (Slow mo.) NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(DEEP BREATH)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bum-Bum-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!

IS JIM'S FAMILY REALLY THAT BAD!? IS YOUR FAMILY REALLY THAT BAD!? DID BENJAMIN FRANKLIN BREAK DANCE!? HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? FIND OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! BUM BUM BUUUUM!!!!! 

This is brought to you by…….

TPOC!!!!!!!!

TIL NEXT TIME!!! 


	2. REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!

I'm just reminding you……

That Jim's family is gonna be mom, dad, sister, brother, or…….whatever………JUST REMINDING YA!!! Don't worry! I'll get to the next chapter soooooooooon!!!!!!!! : )


End file.
